ESCLAVE
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: **Fic terminer, remerciemmetn et annonce!**UNe moldue se retrouve au manoir Malefoy...mais il semblerait que son destin soit lier au leur....Nc-17 pour violence, sexe, viol et propos tenu!Ame sensible s'abstenir!Vous pouvez toujours revewer!!!
1. MrMalfoy

Bon je sais j'ai pas encore terminer le retour de Miss Malfoy mais ça s'en vient c'est jusque la j'ai eu de l'imagination pour une Nc-17 le premier chapitre ne l'est ps mais dans ceux qui vont suivre oui.  
  
  
  
Oui j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un 2ème chapitre seulement si j'ai 5 revew venant de 5 personne différente, car je vais à l'école et bon je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire mais avec beaucoup de revew je suis sure que cela m'aiderais.  
  
  
  
Cette fic est ma première Nc-17 alors c'est important que moi que vous me faite des revews  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas ils appartiennent à Me Rowling qui attend un enfant (j'espère juste pas qu'elle va nous oubliez .Ha oui le 5eme livre va sortir à Noël!!!!!!!!)Bon et Morgane m'appartient  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Mr.Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
Une voiture délabrée roulait à vive allure sur les chemin de la montagne ou plutôt de la colline, Dans la voiture, se trouvait une jeune d'environ 16 ans.  
  
  
  
-Vraiment, je suis vraiment cinglée de rouler dans un temps pareil!, dit la jeune fille en regardant la pluie tomber.  
  
  
  
-Une chance qu'on m'a dit que j'allais être bien payé, maugréa la fille en s'allumant une cigarette.  
  
  
  
Elle arrêta devant un manoir sombre, sortit de la bagnole et prit ses bagages. Elle se dirigea vers la gigantesque porte du manoir. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte pour cogner celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La jeune fille entra à petit pas hésitant.  
  
  
  
-Youhou!Il y a quelqu'un?,demanda la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante.  
  
  
  
Au même moment un homme à la longue chevelure blonde descendit les escaliers de marbre.  
  
-Bonsoir, vous devez être Morgane?,dit l'homme glacialement.  
  
La jeune fille inclina la tête en guise de réponse.  
  
-Bien vous n'êtes pas bavarde, je les aime comme ça, dit l'homme sur le même ton.  
  
  
  
L'homme l'observait de ses yeux bleus glaciales. Il tournait au tour d'elle comme si cette dernière était un objet d'art. L'homme commença à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs parsemés de reflet rouge. Morgane toute tremblante se laissait faire. Soudain l'homme attira sauvagement la tête de la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
-MOLDU!!!Écoute-moi bien, ne m'appelle jamais Lucius mais Mr.Malfoy. Au grand jamais tu vas m'adresser la parole sauf si je te le demande. Et tu devras m'obéir. Est-ce que c'est clair? Dit Lucius dans un murmure agressif.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça d'une voix subjuguée par la terreur. Ensuite Lucius la poussa par-terre.  
  
  
  
-Levez-vous!cria Lucius  
  
La jeune fille se releva et ramassa ses bagages.  
  
  
  
-Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmenez à votre chambre, dit l'homme à Morgane.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille le suivit, enfin elle pouvait le voir à la lumière. Ce qu'elle vit ne la surpris pas. Dans sa tête il n'était pas différent de ses autres clients. Pour elle s'était clair, c'était encore un riche sorcier qui détestait les gens sans pouvoir magique. Il marchait la tête haute comme s'il était un roi.  
  
Après avoir descendu quelques escaliers, le maître des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.  
  
La jeune fille s'attendait à avoir une belle grande chambre mais elle avait à la place un cachot en guise de chambre.  
  
  
  
-Voici la place où vous vivrez, dormirez et mangerez, dit Lucius en allumant les bougies à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
  
  
La chambre était petite. Le lit, placé dans un coin, était fait de bois. Le matelas devait avoir environ 1 pouce d'épaisseur. Par-terre il y avait de la paille. Sur un mur il y avait un miroir.  
  
  
  
-Asseyez-vous Morgane, dit Mr.Malfoy en pointant le lit avec sa main.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit tel que l'avait demandé «Son maître».  
  
  
  
  
  
-Les règlements sont bien simples Miss : Défense de sortir du manoir, défense d'adressé la parole à ma femme et à mon fils. Justement en parlant d'eux, à leurs tu seras qu'une simple servante et non la petite putain que tu es!!! Dit Lucius avec le plus de méchanceté possible.  
  
Ce mot «PUTAIN», lui avait transpercé le c?ur. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Mais elle en avait marre de n'être que rien d'autre qu'une putain.  
  
  
  
-À 19h30,je veux que tu sois dans ma chambre et habillé un peu plus féminin, Est ce clair???ordonna Lucius en regardant les jeans troués de la jeune femme.  
  
  
  
Morgane, fit signe qu'oui avec sa tête. Lorsque Mr.Malfoy eu quitté la pièce, Morgane se leva et prit son sac et le déposa sur le lit. Elle en sortit une légère robe noire et des sandales à talon aiguille. La jeune fille enleva son linge de garçon manqué pour le remplacer par la robe noire. Ensuite, elle mit les sandales.«Morgane se regarda dans le miroir pour se maquiller et se peigner les cheveux. L'image qu'elle projetait, Morgane l'aimait bien. Elle avait presque l'air d'une femme d'affaire avec ses grands cheveux noirs lisse et ses yeux bleu azurs mais son décolleté très plongeant laissait entrevoir un dragon tatoué sur son sein gauche. La jeune fille sortit son peigne et commença à se peigner les cheveux. .Par la suite elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle se fit un maquillage pas trop complexe;des yeux charbonneux et des lèvres rouge sang.  
  
  
  
-Ça les fait tous craqué, pensa Morgane  
  
  
  
Il était 18h30,mais Morgane décida quand même de quitté sa chambre pour aller explorer le manoir.  
  
  
  
Dans un couloir, Morgane s'arrêta devant un miroir fait en long. Encore une fois, elle était parfaite pour plaire à quelqu'un d'autre et non à elle- même. Bien sure elle se trouvait jolie avec ses grandes jambe que laissait voir la robe. La jeune fille de 16 ans continua son chemin dans le manoir. Lorsque par inadvertance elle rentra dans un jeune homme blond.  
  
  
  
Voilà premier chapitre terminer..  
  
­....................................................  
  
  
  
Vous voulez la suite c'est bien simple ca me prend 5 revews minimum par 5 personne différente(ben oui Luna c comme ça des fois...) 


	2. Le fils

Bon WOW!!!!!!Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir au tant de revew!!!Merci Merci Merci!!! Mais je vais vous dire Merci personnellement..  
  
  
  
Lico Malfoy :Merci pour ton revew et oui le voici ton 2ème chapitre.j'espère que tu vas aimer même si c'est un peu osé...  
  
Miss Tambora :Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu aimes le caractère de Morgane..Bon en tout cas j'apprécie ton revew.tu sais tu peu m 'envoyer un notre pour le 2ème.^  
  
Molianne :Notre poète de fanfiction.net.merci pour ton beau petit revew...  
  
Hermichoco :La webmetress de ma communauté préféré!!!!je suis contente que le début te plaise mais j'ai peur que la suite sois peut-être un peu trop osé...Merci pour le revew!!!!  
  
Katia :et oui c'est à suivre voici le chapitre 2!!!!!merci pour le revew!!!!  
  
Julie Potter :Tu trouves toi que ça commence bien ??6çCa fais même pas 5 minutes que Morgane est arriver et elle se fais Martyriser..Bon blague a pars sans blague Merci pour ton revew  
  
MYMY-Potter(bon elle ça va être long.) : -Sa cigarette elle l'a jeté dehors avant de rentrer dans le manoir.-A ce niveau la tu as tout compris oui c'est une pute et oui aux yeux des autres c'est une esclave ou plutôt une servante..-Tu as raison elle n'est pas trop subtil mais du jour au lendemain elle passe de la rue a dans un gros manoir.-Oui elle n'a que 16 ans mais tu vas savoir pourquoi c,est une pute dans les chapitres à venir..- Tu veux savoir comment Drago va réagir et bien c'est simple mon chapitre 2 commence avec ça réaction..Merci pour ton revew j'aime ç recevoir des revews et répondre à des questions  
  
Harry fouetteur :Bon tu as hâte de connaître la suite et bien la voilà .Merci pour le revew!!!!  
  
Vulcaine7 :Ouais bon je sias qu on se voit tout les jours mais bon marc pareil pour le revew et oui tu vas apparaître dans le 4ème chapitre  
  
Dumbledore :Merci pour ton revew ..heu je ne sais plus quoi dire la..  
  
Magli :GNAK GNAK GNAK.non je ne veux pas te faire mourir d'un crise cardiaque je veux etre sure que tu vienne lira la suite.mais j avoue que j ai le don de terminer pour qu on se pose mille et une question.Merci pour ton revew  
  
Angelina delacour :Tu attend la suite avec impatience .la patience est une vertu.que je n'ai point moi aussi.j ai essayer de faire vite mais avec l'école les devoirs.tu comprend???Merci Pour ton revew...  
  
Chii Chan :Tu trouves que ça l'air intéressant tu n'as pas encore lu le 2ème chapitre!!!!et oui je continue!!!!merci pour le revew.  
  
Solla :Je suis contente que tu trouve ça original!!!Tu veux la suite et bien la voici!!Merci pour le revew.  
  
Poucycat :Je continue!!!Mais bon j'avoue que j'ai écrit durant mes cours.donc la continuation c'est fais dans l'illégalité ..Merci pour le revew!!!  
  
Hp359 :Oui vive la suite!!!!la suite est là.merci pour le revew  
  
Sanchèse :merci pour le revew je suis contente que tu trouves ça bon!!!  
  
  
  
Ouf...C'est fais j'ai dit merci à tout le monde!!toi Luna je t'ai tout dit dans les revews!!!  
  
  
  
Donc pour avoir le 3ème chapitre ça me prend encore 5 revews venant de 5 personnes différente(si vous avez revewer le premier vous conter dans les 5 personne différente..)  
  
  
  
Bon pour se chapitre-ci C'est vraiment un Nc-17 (violence, langage vulgaire et sexe)Ce chapitre-ci est très sexuelle..Bon je vous laisse sur ces avertissements.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi ils sont a Mlle Rowling qui ne se grouille pas le cul à sortit le fichu 5ème livre!!!  
  
  
  
Bon voici le 2éme chapitre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le fils  
  
Elle voulu s'excuser mais au moment même une claque lui frappa la figure.  
  
-Espèce de servante moldue ingrate, même pas fichu de savoir ou elle s'en va, le jeune homme qui l'avait frappé.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est que je suis nouvelle et que dans la pénombre du manoir je ne vous ai point vue, dit Morgane visiblement apeuré.  
  
-Cela ne m'importe guère que vous soyez nouvelle ou non, la prochaine fois regardez donc ou vous mettez les pieds, dit le blondinet en la plaquant contre le mur.  
  
-Tu es très jolie pour une servante, dit le jeune homme en tenant fermement les poignets de Morgane tout en la regardant.  
  
Il arriva pour la lâcher mais avant il lui dit d'un air séducteur :  
  
-Joli tatouage!, et s'en alla comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille avant de repartir attendis que le jeune homme soit hors de vue. Morgane reprit son chemin et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée. Elle monta les escaliers par lesquels Mr.Malefoy était descendu, il était rendu 19h15.  
  
  
  
Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui semblait être la chambre des maîtres. Elle cogna.  
  
-Rentré, dit une voix d'homme glacial.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et rentra à pas lent.  
  
-Bien vous êtes à l'heure pour une chienne de rue, dit Lucius qui était assit dans un coin sur un fauteuil fait de cuir noir.  
  
Lucius tenait un verre de scotch dans sa main. Il faisait tournoyer le liquide doré dans son verre. Soudain il se leva et bu l'alcool d'un coup. La jeune fille, le regarda s'avancer vers elle, silencieux, comme un tigre chassant sa proie prêt à bondir dessus. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il commença d'abord à caresser ses bras en commençant par le bas. Il se rendit jusqu'aux bretelle de sa robe et la fît tomber par-terre. La jeune fille était complètement nue. Lucius posa ses mains froides sur son corps frêle. Un frisson passa dans sa colonne vertébrale tellement ses mains était froide. L'homme caressait sa peau blanche. Soudain il l'attira vers lui violemment et l'embrassa vigoureusement pour ensuite la jeté sur le lit baldaquin. L'homme se déshabilla à son tour. Morgane fut très surprise. L'homme était quand même musclé. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, de mit à la lécher par tout. Il commença d'abords par le cou pour ensuite descendre vers sa poitrine tout en la palpant.  
  
Morgane essayait de ne pas jouir. Elle refusait que ces hommes lui donnent du plaisir.  
  
Ensuite Lucius descendit dans la partie sensible de la jeune fille qui se retenait toujours. Soudain Lucius se mit à genoux. Morgane savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle prit le membre spongieux dans ses mains pour allé ensuite le porté à sa bouche. Lucius émettait des petits gémissement. Lorsque le membre fut dure. Il se jeta sur Morgane et la pénétra sauvagement. Il faisait des mouvements de va et vient sur la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se leva, mit une robe de chambre en satin noir et s'alluma un cigare. Lucius prit la robe de Morgane et lui lança violemment en murmurant :  
  
-Maintenant fiche le camp CATIN!  
  
Morgane resta bouche bée. Jamais un homme avait été aussi odieux et méchant envers elle.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends?Sale petite pute, lui cria Mr.Malefoy.  
  
-Rien Monsieur, dit Morgane dans un murmures à peine audible.  
  
Elle mit sa robe rapidement et s'en alla. La jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres, tout en e frottant les épaules tellement qu'il faisait froid. Soudainement, « BANG » elle venait encore une fois de foncé dans le jeune homme blond.  
  
-Sérieusement, je pense que les moldus ont se défauts de fabrication, dit le jeune homme sarcastiquement.  
  
Là s'en était trop pour Morgane, malgré le règlement elle répliqua :  
  
-Vu que ça fait 2 fois c'est peut-être toi qui as un problème de vision.  
  
-Tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça à l'un de tes supérieurs, sale petite moldue myope.  
  
Et le jeune homme blond reçu un coup de poing au visage.  
  
-Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je me laisse faire par ton père que ça va être de même avec toi!!! S'exclama Morgane hors d'elle.  
  
-Tu vas t'attirée des ennuis.et puis comment sais-tu que je suis le fils de Lucius? Répliqua le jeune homme.  
  
-C'est bien simple, le même regard bleu glacial, les même mots et le même ton de voix froid, cruel, sarcastique, lui répondit Morgane  
  
-Bon très bien, alors dit moi servante dis-moi comment tu t'appelles? Demanda le blondinet comme si c'était un ordre.  
  
-Je m'appelle Morgane, répondit systématiquement la jeune fille.  
  
-Juste Morgane? Répliqua le fils du maîtres de lieux comme si c'était la chose la plus anormale au monde.  
  
-Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille, mais je te retourne la question, tu t'appelle comment? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il d'un air hautain.  
  
-Bon il est temps pour moi de retourné dans mes appartements que tu vas sûrement balayée d'ici 2 jours, continua y'il en faisant un rire machiavélique.  
  
  
  
Morgane, elle, retourna dans son cachot, car c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait, comme dans une prison.  
  
La jeune femme était morte de fatigue. Elle mit son pyjamas et alla se coucher ou plutôt faie encore un rêve morbide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Vous voulez la suite ça fonctionne comme au chapitre 1..REVEWER!!!!!! 


	3. Le rêve

Bon j'ai essayer de me dépêcher le plus vite que je pouvais.je suis vraiment désoler si je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon encore plein de revew.j'aime ça les revews j'en veux encore.  
  
  
  
Bon les remerciements des revewers  
  
  
  
Molianne : Merci.tu veux la suite?Et bien la voilà mais je pense que ce chapitre ci n'est pas super bon mais bon j'espère que tu vas toujours trouvé que j'écrit bien  
  
Dumbledore : Et oui Lucius a un comportement de Cul mais ça va aller beaucoup plus loin crois moi..Merci pour la revew  
  
Poucycat : Tu sais moi aussi je commence à aimer le comportement de Morgane.et pour la continuation et bien ça c'est fait chez ma grand-mère et mon cour de piscine car j'ai été exempter alors tu peux imaginé????  
  
Mymye Potter : Bon va falloir que j'arrête ça je commence à être gentille.lol Et oui les Malfoy sont chien le père encore pire que le fils.Parce que la fic n'est pas encore fini loin de là.Qu'est ce qui te dit que Narcissa va le découvrir?C'est sûre mais ça va être beaucoup plus loin!!! Bon pour répondre à ta dernière question voici ce qui se passe!!!Merci pour la revew et de me poser des questions.J aime ça  
  
Sanchèse : Bon voici la suite merci pour ton revew un peu cour mais qui réchauffe le c?ur  
  
Flo : Oui!!!!!Moi aussi je l'imagine comme ça..Mais dans le 3ème chapitre il n'est pas la pas de Drago Non plus( alors c'est pas vraiment un bon chapitre) Mais voici pareil le chapitre 3 il est pas super bon mais Hyper Important!!!!!!  
  
Sonya : Oui!!! Ma petite So.Ma consoeur, Mon amie!!!!.Et oui Lucius est chien mais il peu faire pire..Bon vive la suite de nos fic!!!!  
  
Wingardium : OUIIIIIII!!!!!!!Une autre consoeur!!!!!!!!Tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà...  
  
  
  
Bon moins de revew que l'autre jour donc remerciement moins long  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon comme je l'ai dit otu on long des remerciemments ce chapitre n'est pas une merveille, mais tellement important!!!Car ce n'est pas juste une putain ven comme ça par hasard au manoir.c'est le destin...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le rêve  
  
  
  
À toutes les nuit, c'était la même la chose, le même rêve depuis qu'elle se prostituait, c'est à dire depuis l'âge d 12 ans.  
  
Ça se passait au 9ème siècle, dans un manoir ou vivait une famille de sorcier qui avait pour serviteur des moldus. Parmi ces moldus, il y avait une fille de 15 ans qui ressemblait étrangement à Morgane, les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bleus azurs. Son travail au manoir était bien simple c'était de s'occuper de la toilette de la femme du maître des lieux qui lui ressemblait à Lucius. Mais dans le rêve, la jeune fille qui ressemblait à Morgane était en amour avec l'homme qui avait une ressemblance avec Mr.Malefoy . La jeune fille était en fait sa maîtresse.  
  
Cette nuit-là le rêve de Morgane se démarquait des autres.  
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune fille qui ressemblait à Morgane venait de quitter son cachot pour se diriger à la chambre des maîtres, l'homme qui ressemblait à Lucius l'attendait. Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et l'embrassa farouchement en lui enlevant ses vêtements, pour ensuite retiré les siens et pénétrer la jeune fille qui lança un cri de jouissance.  
  
Ensuite, tout se brouilla et la même jeune fille qui semblait maintenant plus vieille avait un enfant dans les bras était à la lisière de la forêt avec l'homme qui ressemblait à Lucius.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien, tu dois t'enfuir avec notre bébé, avec notre fille, car elle la tuera et elel te tuera, si elle la découvre, dit l'homme paniqué  
  
-Mais je ne veux pas partir! Je t'aime moi! Et je suis prête à l'affronter ta femme! Dit la jeune fille sur un ton décidé  
  
-D'accord il y a une horde de serviteur qui ,cet après-midi, part, on leur donnera l'enfant, dit l'homme en embrassant le front de la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
Par la suite tout s'embrouilla .  
  
Maintenant, la jeune fille arriva en courant dans le hall d'entrée avec l'enfant de tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour donner son bébé aux serviteurs qui partaient, une femme d'environ 35 ans arriva par les escaliers de marbres.  
  
-Jeune fille que faites-vous? Demanda la femme d'une voix à la fois stridente et hautaine.  
  
-Je donne mon enfant au serviteur Madame, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante  
  
-Bien, au fais Loretta de qui est cet enfant? Demanda la femme  
  
  
  
Maintenant la jeune fille la regardait droit dans les yeux.  
  
-De votre mari Madame , dit Loretta sur un ton de défis.  
  
-Quoi?cria la femme en giflant la jeune fille.  
  
La jeune fille n 'avait plus son enfant dans les bras. Un des serviteurs lui avait enlevé, pour protégé le bébé.  
  
  
  
Soudainement la femme, leva les bras au ciel et récita une incantation :  
  
Déesse des Ténèbres!  
  
Entend Moi!  
  
Vien vers moi!  
  
Obéit à ta maîtresse!  
  
Moi, Lidya de Connacht!  
  
Femme d'Orphé Malfoy!  
  
  
  
Et le vent se leva dans le manoir  
  
Maudit ma servante et ses futures générations!!Fais de sa descendance des PUTAINS!!!!!!  
  
Un écho se fit entendre.  
  
-Je la maudit elle et sa descendance. Et le seul moyen de brisé le sort est qu'ne fille de sa descendance aime un Malfoy autant qu'elle, elle a aimé Orphé.  
  
  
  
Et morgane se réveilla tout en sueur. Jamais dans ses rêves elle avait entendu l'écho. La jeune fille s'assit toute tremblante. Ces cheveux étaient trempés ainsi que ces vêtements.  
  
Et la jeune fille se mit à penser :  
  
-Pourquoi toutes les nuits, c'est la même chose et Pourquoi cette nuit l'écho?  
  
La jeune fille se rappela du petit journal que sa mère lui avait donnée. Elle se rappelait très bien de ses paroles.  
  
-Ce journal est très vieux Morgane, on se le donne de mère en fille depuis plus de 1000 ans.  
  
  
  
Et Morgane pensa :  
  
-À quoi ça servirait, je ne sias même pas lire.  
  
Et la jeune fille retourna ce coucher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du 3ème chapitre  
  
  
  
Bon je sais ce chapitre est cour est pas tellement bon mais super important(je radote je sais)  
  
  
  
Si vous Voulez le 4ème chapitre il me faut 5 revews minimums venant de 5 personnes différente alors continuer à m'envoyer des revews  
  
  
  
Je vous aime tlm!!!!!!!! 


	4. Quand la femme rencontre la pute Na:j...

OUI!!!!Bon je suis super contente j 'ai eu beaucoup de revews!!C'est bien continuer comme ça j'aime ça!!!  
  
  
  
Alors maintenant les remerciements :  
  
  
  
Moa :Rendue au chapitre 4!!J'espère que tu es rendu la.et puis pour Drago et Morgane il va y avoir quelques chose!!!merci de m avoir laisser un revew  
  
Trunks-01 : La voilà la suite.Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres plus longs!!!Je le prends comme un compliment car si tu veux que ce soit plus long c'est que tu aimes beaucoup!!!!Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai des défauts!!!  
  
Lico Malfoy : Contente que tu l'es aimé mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre va être pire(je pense que tous les artistes sont comme ça!!)C'est normal que tu hais Lucius j'ai voulu faire de lui un misogyne!!Mais bon merci pour ta revew!!!  
  
Wing :Mon amie!!!Je vois pas ce que tu trouves mignon mais en tk..Si Morgane va briser le sort???T malade je te le dirai po!!!Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre!!!Merci de lire ma fic!!!Je te le jure, je vais lire les 1001 tours Lundi soir promis!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse :Je sais que tu es pressé mais il y a aussi l'école en tout cas j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que ça l'ait plus vite!!!c'est voulu que tu puisses faire des diagnostiques!!Et il va sûrement avoir un couple Mo/Dray mais j'en dit pas plus!!!Ça fais plaisir de recevoir un revew comme le tient!!!MERCI!  
  
Molianne :J'aime ça me faire dire que j'écris bien!Tu avais hâte de voir la suite et bien la voilà mais c'est pas de ce chapitre que je répond je pense aux questions.Merci pour ton revew!!!  
  
Fluffy : Heu revew cour=remerciement cour.mais bon l'important est que tu m'en ais laissé un!!Et voici la suite!!!Merci pour ton revew!!!!  
  
Mymye Potter : Ma reveweuse au 1001 question!!!Je te fais penser à une écrivaine c'est drôle toi tu me fais penser a une fan qui pose plein de question lol Bon alors à ta demande voici un cour résumer : Bon aux 9ème siècle(donc il y a environ 1000 ans)une descendante de Morgane est tomber en amour avec l'ancêtre de Lucius, Orphé, ils ont un enfants la femme d'Ophé en découvrant cela, elle maudit la descendance de Loretta l'ancêtre à Morgane et le seul moyen de rompre le sort est qu'une de ses descendantes tombe en amour avec un Malefoy !!Et voilà pour le petit résumer. Pour ton autre question et bien il va falloir que tu lises!!!Mais ils vont surement tomber en amour l'un de l'autre!!!  
  
  
  
Angelina Delacour : Tu pense que Drago va jouer un rôle important?? Sûrment qu'il va jouer un rôle important!!!Alors voici la suite le plus vite que j'ai pu!!!!Merci pour la revew!!!  
  
Poucycat :Ouais il en faut un 3ème !!!Mais pire il faut un 4ème avant d'arriver au 5ème .Mais bon voici le chapitre 4 tel que tu la demandée  
  
Vulcaine7; J ESPÈRE QUE TU L AIME MA FIC!!!!Parce que c'est dans ce chapitre-ci que ton nom apparaît à la dernière ligne tel que demandée!!!Merci de me laisser une revew ca fa plaisir  
  
Katounette : Ouais je me souvient de toi!!!Ça fais plaisir de savoir que mon histoire ce tient!!!Je sais c'est différent du monde gentil De Harry Potter et je crois que c'est son attrait principal car je n'aime pas Harry.et comme tu le dit hé bien ce sont des Malfoy!!! Tu veux que je te dise que Mo et Dray vont s'aimer et que cela rompera le charme.mmmm je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de dire non..Merci pour la revew!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanchèse : Oui je suis sur la bonne voix.ça fais du bien entendre cela j'ai l'impression que plus j'avance plus j'enfonce mais bon ça l'air que non!!!Voici la suite.Merci pour la jolie Revew!!!  
  
Math : Je pense que je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de revew lol. Je les ai alors je continue..Si Mo va Aller avec Drago???Il y a de grande chance!!  
  
  
  
Lev :Mon non plus je voie pas ce que gen trouve de mignon mais à force d'y penser je pense que j'ai compris. Je trouve que ça ressemble au sortilège de la Belle & La bête(en passant tite Pub Il est sortit en DVD avec des nouvelles scène voyer le ça vaut la peine)Alors tu veux la suite la voici la voilà!!!merci pour la revew  
  
  
  
Jill : Je sais que tu as pas laisser de revew mais je sais que tu la suis et que tu attends la suite alors la voici!!!!  
  
Saria : Je suis contente de voir que ça laisse du suspense!!!!C'est voulu.J espèere que tu vas etre capable de faire des liens.Merci Pour la revew.  
  
Avril Delacriox : Thank you for the revew!!! That please to see that an American reads my history. If you want to leave me a revew, the next time write in English.Because i understand english. Thank you for the revew.  
  
  
  
Bon ouf...Encore plein de remerciemment!!!ÇA fais vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage!!!  
  
  
  
Bon voici le chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Les préparatifs  
  
  
  
Morgane se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle regarda à côté de son lit et vit une assiette avec des rôtis et un verre de jus d'orange. Lorsqu'elle prit le verre de jus d'orange dans les mains, elle s'aperçue que le jus était défraîchie. Elle voulu mangé les rôties mais elles étaient froides.  
  
-Je ne suis tout de même pas pour manger ça, j'ai bien beau d'être une pute mais j'ai besoin de vitamine et de bonne nourriture, râla Morgane à elle même.  
  
Elle ramassa le jus et l'assiette et prit le petit journal datant de plus de 1000 ans. Même si la jeune fille ne savait pas lire, elle décida de l'examiner pendant qu'elle prendrais un bon petit déjeuner qu'elle aurait préparé elle même.  
  
  
  
Elle partit à la cuisine dans son pyjama ou plutôt dans des survêtements sports et en espadrille.  
  
Rendu à la cuisine elle vit une tête blonde. C'était fort probablement la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir ce matin mais elle avait faim.  
  
Drago, vit Morgane.  
  
  
  
-Les serviteurs reçoivent normalement la nourriture dans leur chambre, commença à expliquer le blondinet lorsque Morgane lui mit le jus d'orange et l'assiette sous son nez.  
  
-Wouach!!!Vous ne mangez tout de même pas ces choses!!!, s'exclama le jeune homme  
  
-C'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma chambre ce matin, je suppose que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant de la nourriture qu'on donnait au gens qui travaille pour ta famille. Lui répliqua la jeune fille frustré.  
  
-Je te le jure que je n'était pas au courant, maintenant je comprends pourquoi on change de serviteur à tous les mois, dit Drago  
  
-C'est bon je te crois , tu as l'air sincère. Mais je peux savoir ce qu'un fils de riche fais dans la cuisine?, demanda Morgane d'un ton soupçonneux  
  
-Le matin j'aime faire mon propre Milk-shake, on est jamais mieux servis que par soi, dit le jeune homme  
  
-Ça c'est vrai, dit la jeune fille qui voulu ouvrir le frigidaire sentit une main le lui en empêcher.  
  
-Mais qui a dit, que tu pouvais te servir, dit Drago qui tenait fermement son poignet  
  
-Personne, mais j'ose imaginer que tu ne me laisseras pas mourir de faim et lâche moi tu me fais mal espèce de con! dit la jeune fille en se débattant qui au-même moment, laissa tomber le journal.  
  
-De toute façon tu es beaucoup trop jolie pour qu'on te laisse mourir de faim. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu touches à la poignée tu pourrais l'infectée avec tes mains sale de moldues, dit Drago d'une voix méchante et hautaine.  
  
Morgane à ses mots, s'en alla frustrée laissant le journal par-terre.  
  
Drago, remarqua le petit livret noir et le ramassa.  
  
Morgane dans sa rage, fonça dans une femme blonde plutôt grande.  
  
-Hé bien jeune fille on est pas dans sa chambre?demanda la femme blonde.  
  
-Heu.c'est à dire. que.j'avais le gggoût d'une ballade matinale, bégailla Morgane  
  
-Bien, Bien, Bien. Tu doit être la nouvelle servante. À te voir on sait bien que ta spécialité n'est pas le ménage. Alors qu'elle est ta spécialité?demanda la femme d'un ton snobinard.  
  
-Ma spécialité?..Esthétique, répondit Morgane qui ne savait quoi répondre.  
  
-Ah bon!Donc une petite servante pour moi, rien que pour moi. Très bien j'ai justement besoin d'une manucure, dit la femme en regardant ses ongles bien long et pointus, Rejoins moi sur la terrasse sud. Après t'être changer et bien sure avec l'équipement de manucure.  
  
-Oui Madame, lui dit tout simplement Morgane qui descendit immédiatement a son cachot se changer et chercher son ensemble à manucure.(N/a :même si la jeune fille vit pauvrement son apparence physique est très importante)  
  
La jeune fille, s'habilla convenablement, un chandail moulant à manche ¾ orange brûler avec un pantalon brun. Ensuite, elle alla à la terrasse sud ou l'attendait Mme Malefoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Je vous croyait plus rapide, dit Narcissa en la voyant arrivée sur la terrasse.  
  
-Désoler.  
  
-Ne vous excusez surtout pas devant moi! Cela ne marche pas comme ça ici. Bon assez de bla-bla , commencez ma manucure maintenant, ordonna la femme blonde en présentant la main de la jeune fille.  
  
Morgane sans dire un mot, commença la manucure lorsque Lucius arriva.  
  
-Je vois que tu as trouvé notre nouvelle servante, dit Mr Malefoy  
  
-Oui, elle semble très bonne pour faire des manucures, rigola Narcissa  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te parler, mais c'est concernant l fête de notre fils qui va avoir 16 ans demain je te rappelle.  
  
-Je sais tout ça Lucius.  
  
-Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas là demain, car j'ai préparé une petite fête pour homme.  
  
-Ha oui??? Je suppose que c'est avec ses putains moldues de rues??dit Narcissa en quittant la terrasse frustrer.  
  
Lucius fixa Morgane qui avait tout entendu.  
  
-Demain tu seras servante, je ne veux pas que mon fils sache que tu es une pute. Ou plutôt ma PUTE. Dit Lucius d'un ton sévère.  
  
-Oui Monsieur, dit la jeune fille en se relevant.  
  
Lorsqu'elle voulu quitter, l'homme la retint par le bras.  
  
-Je te conseil de te taire car sinon tu gouttera à la mort, lui murmura-t- il à son oreil.  
  
Et la jeune fille partit le plus vite qu'elle le pu à sa « chambre ».  
  
-Et demain tu verra tes « amies » de la rue, cria Lucius amèrement avant de perde la jeune fille de vue.  
  
La jeune fille , lorsqu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre décida enfin de regarder le journal.  
  
-Mais ou est-il???Merde!!!Il ne peut tout de même pas avoir disparu. Ragea Morgane en cherchant partout  
  
-Ho et puis merde vaut mieux me préparer mentalement pour demain pour recevoir leur phrase sanglante. Et aussi pour revoir ma meilleure amie, Mackenzie. Enfin j'espère qu'elle saura là.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
  
Je sais ce chapitre-ci n'est pas trèes bon mais bon je vous promets que dans le 5èem il va il y avoir beaucoup d'action tant au niveau de la relation drago/Morgane qu'au niveau du sexe....  
  
Mais bon il va il y avoir un chapitre 5 seulement si j ai 5 revews ou plus!!!!  
  
Donc je vous laisse la dessus « O » commence à la Tv... 


	5. Misogynie

Désoler si cela a prit beaucoup de temps je l'avais écrit mais tout s'est effacer.Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
  
  
  
  
Hé oui tel que promis voici le chapitre 5 et je le dis tout de suite ce chapitre est vraiment Nc-17 sans exception. Donc a la demande générale je vais faire mes chapitres plus longs. Du moins celui-ci car il va se passer un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, a la folie de choses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon passons au nombreux remerciement...  
  
  
  
Molianne :Merci!!!!Mais je suis vraiment désoler si mes chapitres sont longs a publier.. Mais bon vu que tu as l'air d'aimer je pense que pour ce chapitre ça vaut le coup d'attendre.  
  
  
  
PoucyCaTt :Non je ne m'arrêterais pas surtout pas rendu à ce chapitre- ci!!!!!Merci pour le revew!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
MOA : Désoler...je n'ai pas été rapide mais bon..Pour ce chapitre ça valait la peine d'attendre!!!!!!!!Merci pour la revew!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lico Malefoy : Tu a hâte de voir la suite alors la voici!!!!!!!!!!Merci pour la revew!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ché!!!!!!!!!!Mais ce chapitre-là yé full long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pis en plus ben tu verra!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
So : NON JE TE PARDONNE PAS.lol Je sais que Lucius est con mais je pense que la TLM va l'haïr encore plus plus plus!!!!!!!!HEY AUSSI VIVE MOI(apparement que chu trop modeste)Merci pour la rev'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanchese :Tu voulais la suite!!!La voilà.Merci pour la revew  
  
  
  
  
  
Lev :Jsais qui était pas long mais lui yé long.Pk Narcissa c'est une belle poire????Bon voici al suite et en passant c'est le chapitre 5...  
  
  
  
Wing : Aparemment que chu modeste!!!!Oki...Je suis la meilleure écrivaine française sur Fanfiction.net encore plus meme que Alohomora...Heu oublie.Oki..Non mais sérieux jes sais que les 3 derniers était poche mais lui yé full hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mymy-Potter : TU comprends la???Tant Mieux pcq la on est rendu a un point tournant de l'Histoire .oui c'est sadique mais c'est la vie..Merci pour la revew  
  
  
  
Pheneatis :La je suis toute gêner..Je rend bien mes personnage..Heu.merci..heu...C'est vraiment le fun de savoir ça....Heu...Merci pour la revew..J'espèere qeu dans ce chapitre-ci je rend toujours bien mes persos....  
  
  
  
  
  
Ljiah Jedusor :J'adore ta fic.A quand la suite?Bon merci pour la revew!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Iorek : Oui des Pom-Poms...Bon c'est sure je la continue!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Tweet : tu veux du sexe!!!!!!!!!!! Dans ce chapitre-ci tu va être servi..même si c'est cruel mais c'est du sexe pareil..Merci pour la revew..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Puisque dans ce chapitre c'est la fête a Drago on va voir son point de vue ainsi que celui de Morgane...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
  
  
Misogynie  
  
  
  
  
  
Drago, se réveilla tout en sueur enroulé dans ses couvertures noires. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Celui où il devenait exactement comme son père. Car malgré les apparences il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. C'est à dire misogyne, sans émotion et la liste est longue. Il regarda son horloge. Trois heures. Depuis deux heures il avait 16 ans. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain où il se lava la figure et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit le petit livret noire qu'il avait ramassé la veille. Drago l'ouvrit avec précaution, parce que les pages semblaient vieilles et se mit à le lire...  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane avait été incapable de dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pensé à son cauchemar de la nuit dernière et de plus elle avait perdu le journal intime de ses ancêtres. Et la pire journée qui venait de commencer n 'allait pas être de tout repos. Ella allait servir les richissimes sorciers qui la traiteraient comme de la merde. Et pour une fois elle ne serait pas la putain de service, mais une serveuse. Elle allait voir aussi ses amies de la rue qui comme elle, étaient des prostituées pour les sorciers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la journée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane devait aller voir Narcissa aux alentours de 14heures pour l'aider à choisir ça toilette, vu que cette dernière, sortait avec des amies. Alors, Morgane vers 13h30 alla rejoindre Mme Malefoy tout en faisant attention de ne pas emprunté les couloirs où elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer Drago. À toutes les fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ils se lançaient des vannes blessantes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa, l'attendait à l'entrée d'une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs rentra dans la pièce, elle ne pue'empêcher de pousser un cri d'émerveillement. Elle se serait crue dans une chambre de l'un des membres de la famille royale. La pièce était grande, éclairée par des lampes en cristal. Les murs étaient tapissés de tapisserie verte forêt avec des motifs argents et les meubles étaient de style Louis IV.  
  
  
  
  
  
-N'est-ce pas fantastique? Lui dit Narcissa en voyant le regard émerveillé de Morgane.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh!Je suis désolée madame, mais c'est que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, lui répondit Morgane.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Cette chambre date de plus de mille ans. Toutes les femmes des Malefoy ont vécues ici. C'est leur chambre ainsi que la mienne. Je porte leur robe et les autres femmes les porteront, elles aussi.. Voici la garde-robe. Lui dit Narcissa en désignant de son doigt long et maigre des portes de bois.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane se dirigea toute tremblante vers les portes que lui avait désigné sa maîtresse. Les mots mille ans lui avaient rappelés son rêve. Elle ouvrit la garde-robe et ce qu'elle y vit était encore plus fabuleux que la chambre elle-même. Des robes vaporeuses et de toutes les couleurs s'étalaient devant elle. Elle se mit à fouiller pour trouver une robe à sa maîtresse, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une robe bleu nuit semblable à celle que portait la femme de son rêve. Le même velours, la même couleur et la même forme. C'était bien la robe de son rêve.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Avez-vous trouvé? Demanda Narcissa sur un ton autoriatire.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Heu.oui, lui répondit Morgane qui venait de sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
Elle sortit la robe du garde-robe. Narcissa enleva sa robe de jour. Laissant découvrir un corps maigre et parsemé d'ecchymoses ainsi que de plusieurs cicatrice.  
  
  
  
-Ne vous préoccuper pas de mes blessures. Lui ordonna la femme blonde.  
  
  
  
Morgane fit comme si rien était. Mais elle savait que trop bien d'où venait ses blessures. Elle avait vue trop souvent des prostituées arrivées, le visage ensanglanté en disant que ce n'était rien, qu'elles avaient tombées. Seul un homme pouvait faire des blessures pareils. Morgane le savait trop pour l'avoir vécue elle-même.  
  
  
  
  
  
En début de soirée...  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane se prépara pour la fête. Elle avait apprit plutôt qu'elle servirait l'alcool .  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle enfila une robe longue noire fendue sur le côté avec un décolleter plongeant. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux noirs tombés sur ses hanches. Elle était prête à recevoir les critiques des hommes de ce soir ainsi que de revoir des connaissances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle descendit à la salle de bal a 19h30 tel quel avait promis à son maître. La salle était grande et décoré en noir, vert et argent avec des banderoles illuminantes su lequel était marqué « BONNE FËTE DRAGO »  
  
La jeune fille alla s'installer au bar où était assis un homme aux habits colorés accompagné d'une grande blonde à la poitrine généreuse à peine vêtu d'un bout de tissu rouge pour cacher ces seins ainsi que ces parties. L'homme lui demanda alors si elle était de service.  
  
  
  
-Seulement pour servir de la boisson Mr Fudge, lui répondit Morgane avec son plus beau sourire.  
  
  
  
La soirée allait de bon train. Elle ne savait pas trop fais insulté.allé jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux cours et noirs arriva près du bar déja en état d'ébriété.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors Mo' ce soir on joue les saintes-Nitouches, dit la jeune fille en riant avec une voix rauque.  
  
  
  
Va te faire voir Mack'!Tu seras que je suis bonne à autres choses qu'a baiser et a sniffer.MOI! lui répondit Morgane du tact au tact  
  
-Je sais aussi me couper les veines!!Hahahahahaha, lui répondit la jeune fille en riant.  
  
  
  
Morgane la regarda d'un air désespéré son amie, qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Effectivement elle devait s'y attendre que la jeune fille arriverait déjà soûle et droguée.  
  
  
  
-Pauvre conne de moldue tu as finie de parler pour que je puisse avoir mon verre, lui cria une voix glaciale.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Morgane se retourna elle vit un homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs gras. Voilà, les insultes venaient de commencer. Les autres homme autours se mirent à l'insultés et de la traiter de pute, de saloppe etc.Morgane sentait qu'elle allait craquer d'ici la fin de la soirée, lorsque Lucius se dirigea vers la scène sur laquelle il y avait eut plutôt des danseuses nues.  
  
  
  
-Bienvenue à la fête de mon fils!*applaudissement*En ce 15 juillet, mon fils à 16 ans. L'âge de la débauche. L'âge où l'on devient un homme. Et bien ce soir Drago tu deviendras un homme!  
  
  
  
Le jeune homme sortit de la foule accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle Junior, qui eux étaient accompagnés par 2 jeunes femmes au courbe généreuse. Le blondinet monta sur la scène seule rejoindre son père.  
  
  
  
-Mon fils regarde les créatures que j'ai commandé pour toi et choisi celle que tu veux. N'importe quelle. À condition que ce soit une putain.  
  
  
  
-N'importe quelle?  
  
  
  
-N'importe quelle.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers le bar. Morgane ne voulait pas, elle espérait qu'il prendrait Mackenzie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, lorsqu'il pointa Morgane et dit :  
  
  
  
-C'est elle que je veux père!  
  
  
  
Lucius le regarda bizarrement et lui dit d'une voix incertaine :  
  
  
  
-Très bien.  
  
  
  
Drago prit la jeune fille par la main et sortit de la salle. Morgane se retenait pour ne pas le frappé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être sa chambre. La chambre était grande, bien rangé. La fenêtre tombait sur un balcon. Son lit était baldaquin.  
  
  
  
Drago, s'assis sur son lit le dos accoter contre le mur. Morgane elle resta debout pour cacher son stresse.  
  
-Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi?  
  
-T'inquiète je ne te demanderai pas de baiser avec moi. Lui dit le jeune homme.  
  
Morgane laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Je voudrais juste savoir qui tu es vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et aussi je voudrais savoir qu'est ce que c'est ça? Lui demanda Drago en criant et en lui lançant le livret noir.  
  
Morgane prit une grande respiration et commença ses explications.  
  
-Je m'appelle Morgane, mais ça tu le sais déjà, j'ai eu 16 ans au mois de juin. Ce que je fais ici et bien c'est simple en plus de m'occuper des soins de beautés de ta mère je suis aussi une putain. La pute de ton père ses mon véritable métier. Et le journal et bien il appartenait je crois à l'une de mes ancêtres.  
  
-Tu-crois? Moi j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai lu ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas. C'est une jolie fable. Je n'espère pas pour toi que tu es venu ici que dans l'espoir de briser le sort?  
  
  
  
-Je n'étais même pas au courant de ce mauvais sort avant d'arrivé ici. Et non je l'ai jamais lu.car je.ne.sais.pas..  
  
  
  
-Tu ne sais pas lire Hahahaha, se moqua Drago  
  
  
  
-Désoler, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance comme toi d'avoir de se permettre une éducation.  
  
  
  
-Et alors?  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi tu me tourmente je ne t'ai rien fais-moi, je sais moi c'est quoi ton problème tu deviens comme ton père!  
  
Drago ne savait plus quoi lui répondre elle avait toucher juste. Il était en train de devenir comme son père. Choses contre lequel il se battait depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard, mais il avait semble-t-il échoué.  
  
  
  
-Tu ne dis rien? J'ai touché juste à ce que je vois et ça ne semble pas te faire plaisir, dit Morgane avec fierté  
  
  
  
Drago la regardait avec ses yeux bleus acier. Morgane avait sentit de la douleur dans ses yeux.. Alors, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui.  
  
-Pardonne-moi, je sais ce que cela fait lorsqu'on se rend compte que peu importe ce qu'on va faire on va devenir comme nos parents.  
  
  
  
Au même moment Lucius rentra dans la chambre de son fils en colère.Il prit morgane par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle.  
  
  
  
-Mais lâcher-moi! Vous me faites mal!!Cria Morgane qui essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte de son maître.  
  
Mais Lucius ne fit rien et l'entraîna dans une chambre sombre. Il la poussa par-terre violemment et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Mackenzie était dans le cadre de porte entrain de regardé la scène et de se coupé les poignets, lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. La jeune fille se retourna et vit l'homme aux cheveux gras du bar. La jeune fille voulu partir mais l'homme la retenu et porta le poignet de Mack à ses lèvres. La jeune fille se débattait mais l'homme la frappa et arracha les vêtements de la jeune fille pour ensuite retiré les siens. Et la pénétré violemment la jeune fille cria de douleur mais cela ne semblait pas dérangé l'homme qui se remit à sucer le sang de son poignet.  
  
  
  
Lucius pendant ce temps, ramassa Morgane par les cheveux et frappa sa tête contre le mur. La jeune fille voulue elle aussi partir, mais rien à faire. Son maître était trop fort pour elle. Il se déshabilla et déchira les vêtements de Morgane. Il la refrappa à la figure. Ensuite, il rentra son majeure dans son vagin férocement.. La jeune fille souffrait autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Lucius avait commencé à la pénétré sauvagement. Lorsque ce dernier cria :  
  
-Severus on échange!  
  
Severus lui lança Mackenzie qui était ensanglanté. Lucius lui lança à son tour Morgane. Severus, lui plaqua les poignets contre le mur de pierre et la licha partout en prenant soin de morde ses mamelons. Ensuite il rentra son membre dure dans ses parties sauvagement. Ce qui fit crier la jeune fille de douleur.  
  
  
  
Lucius prit le poignard qui avait sur lui et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de Mack tout en la pénétrant il répéta le geste jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit morte. Le corps de Malefoy était recouvert du sang de la jeune fille. Il mit ses vêtement et ordonna à Severus de partir.  
  
-Si tu racontes quoique ce soit à quiconque tu mourras, menaça Lucius à Morgane d'une voix sifflante.  
  
La jeune fille impuissante s'affaissa sur le sol et regarda le corps inanimé et ensanglanté de son amie. La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Elle prit des bouts de tissu de sa robe, essaya de se couvrir avec et partit de la salle.  
  
Elle marchait d'un pas rapide tout en pleurant dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit une voix :  
  
  
  
-Morgane est-ce que ça va?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin de mon chapitre  
  
Savez-Vous quoi? J'adore ce chapitre et j'espere que vous aussi!!!  
  
Je sais il a été long a publier mais bon ma chienne est morte, mon texte s'était effacer, en plus la période des examens...  
  
Bon si vous voulez la suite c'est comme d'habitude 5 revews et plus.....  
  
  
  
Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre j 'ai rapporter le prix du Lucius le plus salaud..(je pense que ca me fais pas d »écouter du marilyn manson...)  
  
  
  
Bon je vous laisse la dessus!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxxx- 


	6. Discussion Privé

ET oui!!!Je reviens avec le 6ème chapitre(au diable les études et la révision de mon texte de théâtre j'ai trop hâte de la continuer)  
  
Je sais le dernier chapitre était traumatisant ce n'est pas pour rien que ma fic est Nc-17.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon je vais faire quelques choses que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire pour quelques choses que j'aime.Je m'excuse d'avoir Mi Rogue méchant mais la ça me prenais un autres méchant..Mais ce n 'est pas grave on le reverra pas.  
  
  
  
Et oui j'ai aussi fait de Lucius le pire des salauds qui ne peut pas exister.mais bon il se calme dans ce chapitre-ci...car dans ce chapitre parle surtout de la relation Mo/Dray.. Donc petit chapitre bien tranquille mais tout mignon...  
  
  
  
Place au remerciements(si nombreux à chaque fois et je vous en suis très reconnaissante)  
  
  
  
Mymye-Potter : Comme je l'ia dit en haut ça me prenais un autre méchant et c'était pour une demande spéciale à l »une de mes amies..Je sais Mack' est folle et elle en a payée le prix je pense.Bon et puis ce chapitre-ci n'est pas du tout traumatisant. Après la tempête viens le calme...mais après le calme revient la tempête...Merci pour ta revew constructive  
  
Ljiah : La voici.Moi aussi je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite de ta fic...  
  
Saria : **air de tit chien battu**Je sais je n'ai pas pensée au fans de Sevi..mais pour me faire pardonner je mets le 6ème chapitre vite, vite, vite. Merci pour la revew.  
  
Sanchèse :Tu crois savoir qui l'a interpellé??Et bien j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.Merci pour la revew  
  
Lord Malefoy : J'aime ton nom..A ce que je vois on a la même source d'inspiration..mais je me suis fais dire de lésiner sur le Marilyn Manson..Je suis bien contente que me fic te plaise. Merci pour la revew!  
  
Lev' :Je sais le dernier chapitre était traumatisant..mais moi j'aime ça faire réagir le monde..à ce que je vois ça marche. Je sais Lucius est un sale connard...un manipulateur.un tu peux lui mettre toutes les défauts que tu veux. Mais Narcissa va s'en rende contre...et bientôt mais pas dans ce chapitre-ci..Merci pour la revew...  
  
Poucycatt : Je sais c'est Hard...mais qu'est-ce que tu veux j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête...Merci pour les revews..  
  
Magli : Merci pour les condoléances.merci pour la revew.contente que tu trouve ça cool  
  
Majandra :Heu ouais Rogue p-e Lucius aussi mais Fudge je voulais pas le faire salaud..je voulais en faire le type client sympa, gentil et généreux qui aime les poupounes...pas grave..Merci pour la revew.  
  
Molianne : Merci pour le compliment! Je sais Lucius est un salaud vous le dite toute..Merci pour ton revew!!!  
  
Wing' : Ouais il est Hot dans tout les senses.lol.oui c'est triste pour Mack..mais c'est la vie.Merci pour la rev'  
  
Marie : Merci bien.  
  
So' : Lulu comme tu l'appelle c'est normale que tu le déteste.mais pourquoi t'aime Drago dans ma fic??Donc voici la suite..Merci pour la rev' SO'  
  
Vulcaine 7 : Ben ouais pour toi à l'a vécu le paradis avant de mourir...merci pour la rev'  
  
Luffynette : Ouais pôvre Morgane mais il va avoir quelqu'un pour la consoler. j'apprécie aussi que tu l,est dévorer d'une traite..Merci pour la rev'  
  
Calis..ta(lol) : ben oui Marie la vla la suite..  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà pour les remerciemments!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
  
  
Discussion privée  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane se retourna pour voir qui c'était mais en ce retournant elle tomba sans connaissance. Drago, qui lui avait demander si ça allait se précipita sur elle, enroula dans sa cape son corps nue et couvert d'ecchymose et ramassa le corps de la jeune fille et partit dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Rendu dans sa chambre il la déposa sur son lit. Ensuite, il mit de l'eau dans le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Morgane, mais tu est en très mauvais état, se dit Drago à lui même.  
  
À ce moment la jeune fille se réveilla. En voyant une tête blonde elle se mit à crié.  
  
-INSONORUS!, cria Drago en sortant sa baguette.  
  
La jeune fille essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle se recroupilla dans un coin du lit.  
  
Drago s'approcha d'elle tranquillement.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Morgane calme toi c'est juste moi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je te redonnerai ta voix si tu ne cris pas, d'accord?  
  
La jeune fille hocha de la tête.  
  
-Infinte Incantatem  
  
Morgane éclata en sanglot Le jeune homme ne sachant quoi faire alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.  
  
-Tien prend ça, c'est de l'eau, dit Drago en lui donnant le verre.  
  
La jeune fille prit le verre silencieusement et le bu.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?  
  
La jeune fille le regarda dans ses yeux bleus aciers et lui répondit :  
  
-Un inconvénient avec ton père, c'est tout.  
  
-Un simple inconvénient, c'est drôle je connais quelqu'un aussi qui dit çâ lorsqu'elle sort de cette chambre.  
  
-Qui?  
  
Ma mère, tu crois peu-être que je ne connais pas mon père, alors dit moi ce qui s'est passé.  
  
-Il m'a juste battu.c'est tout, dit la jeune fille qui pleurait encore  
  
Drago, alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.  
  
-Morgane.tu peux me dire la vérité.de toute façon je suis impuissant face à mon père.  
  
Le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux compatissants mélanger avec de la douleur.  
  
Morgane lui raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Dans les moindres détails. Comment elle se sentait prisonnière. Et surtout ce qui s'était passé le soir même. Le double viol, la façon dont Lucius avait tué son amie, la façon dont il l'avait pris elle. Elle parla aussi de l'homme au cheveu noir qui l'avait aussi violé.  
  
  
  
-Le professeur Rogue?!?  
  
-J'en sais rien .je pense oui.., lui répondit la jeune fille toute tremblante.  
  
-C'est mon professeur de potion.Je savait qu'il était dure, mais je n'aurais jamais cru à ce point,Drago remarqua que la jeune fille tremblotait, Est-ce que tu as froid?  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse.  
  
Drago, lui sortit de sa garde-robe, une cape de fourrure et la lui donna.  
  
-Merci  
  
-Mais ce n'est rien.J'arrive pas à croire que mon père est fait ça. Te battre d'accord ça je me n'aurais pas douté car même moi il me bat. Mais tué..sans raison.ça je l'aurais jamais cru. Je pense que je sais pourquoi maintenant a tous les mois il y avait une nouvelle servante qui arrivais au manoir. Elle devais être des.des..  
  
-Aller dit-le des putes, des putains, des prostituées.  
  
-Des prostituées alors, sois qu'elles étaient tuée ou qu'elle se tuaient, tannées de vivre avec mon père. Car moi j'y ai déja pensé..mais je me suis dis que je ne ferais pas ça pour ce con!!!!  
  
À ce moment, il poussa violemment les livres sur son bureau par terre. Morgane se leva du lit tranquillement replaça la cape correctement et s'approcha de Drago.  
  
-Tu avais raison ça ne vaut pas la peine de se tué pour lui.  
  
Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Le jeune homme blond se retourna vers elle et lui dit :  
  
C'est la première fois que je raconte ça à quelqu'un et il fallait que ce soit une moldue.  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire.  
  
-L'important je crois c'est qu'il fallait que tu en parles. À quelqu'un qui comme toi souffre.  
  
  
  
Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs ébènes de Morgane. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour ensuite faire touché leurs lèvres. Drago eut comme réflexe de vouloir enlever la cape à Morgane mais la jeune fille recula et replaça la cape.  
  
-Désoler Morgane.je.je n'aurais pas du je m'excuse.  
  
-Non Drago, c'est moi c'est juste que par amour ça ne m'es jamais arrivée, c'est tout. Et en plus je suis blessé.  
  
-Je vois. Je crois que tu devrais retourné à ta chambre, sans vouloir te vexer.  
  
-Non, ça va tu as raison.  
  
Morgane l'embrassa à nouveau et sortit de la chambre de Drago, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Elle marchait rapidement de peur de rencontrée Lucius. Mais ce qui devait arrivé arriva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre niark niark niark  
  
  
  
  
  
Je sais je suis méchante de finir mon chapitre là!Mais quand est-ce que Lucius va lui foutre la paix!!!!À ce con!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon je sais ce chapitre-ci était vraiment cour et en plus il est cul-cul, quétaine et romantique!!!!!!!!Vive Isabelle Boulay!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon pour la suite une recette bien simple 5 revews et plus!!!!!!!!!!Sinon pas de suite pas de méchant Lucius, pas de Mignons Drago et Morgane..mais le 7eme je sents que ca va prendre du temps car j'ai des gros projets a faire a l'école comme le théatre et un exposer oral en francais!!!!!!!!Mais bon la j'ai publier 2 chapitres dans la meme semaine.  
  
  
  
Bon la dessus je vous laisse et je vous aime!!!!!!! 


	7. La vie est remplie d’amour et…de haine!

Bon après le petit chapitre toute mignon, un autre chapitre un peu traumatisant car là Lucius ne va pas que s'en prendre à Morgane....J'aime bien ça écrire des affaire mignonnes, mais j'aime mieux les choses sombre...  
  
  
  
WOW!!!!!90 REVEWS!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!C'est fou!!!!!!! Je ne publie pas d'autre chapitre dans que le compteur n'aura pas dépenser 100.Mouhahahahahahahaha  
  
  
  
Donc comme d'habitude voici les remerciements!!!!!  
  
  
  
MyMye-Potter : Tu veux que mon Dragonichounet se fasse violer!?! Mais bon dans ce chapitre Lucius ne fait pas juste du mal à Morgane...Et oui Morgane vient de découvrir l'amour..Merci pour la revew  
  
  
  
Lord Malefoy : Et oui après la tempête vient le calme, mais après le calme vient la tempête car j'ai décider d'écrire un autre chapitre.euh.disons.violent.Malefoy Senior va souffrir..mais pas tout de suite à la fin de l'histoire.Merci pour la revew!  
  
Ginny McGregor : Hé oui c'est horrible, j'aime les histoires où ce qu'il y a de la souffrance! En ce qui s'agit de l'originalité et bien j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus unique possible! Merci pour ta revew!  
  
  
  
Vulcaine 7 : Tu en veux plus!! Mais heu c'est que ce n'est pas une fic d'amour...Merci pour ta revew!!!  
  
  
  
Majandra : On demande la suite la voici!!!Merci pour la revew!!!  
  
  
  
Pam Prue Potter : Oui je sais ce N'était pas le même style d'écriture pour le dernier chapitre. Mais tu aimes alors...et oui voici la suite qui n'est pas du tout romantique et Jojo  
  
Poucycatt : Oui je sais, c'est tout mimi entre Mo' et Dray..Mais le michant Lucius rôde dans les parages.Mouhahahahahaha  
  
  
  
Molianne; Quand tu em dis que j'écris bien moi je pense que c'est pour mon style d'écriture.j'espère que c'est comme ça que tu le vois!!Car sinon j'ai l'air d'une belle nouille!Et je suis contente que tu aimes les chap6!!!Merci pour la revew!!!  
  
So' : Oki oki oki Je met la suite mon oncle Lulu.je la met oki...Et je ne mettrais fort probablement pas plus que 10 chapitres.c'est triste...merci pour la revew!!  
  
Sanchèse : Je sais je ne suis pas drôle! Mais c'est la vie! Mais t'inquiète il y a une suite!  
  
  
  
Donc voici avec joie le 7ème chapitre!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
La vie est remplie d'amour et..de haine!  
  
  
  
La jeune fille venait de se retrouver face à face avec Lucius. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur de pierre.  
  
  
  
-Je pensais que tu avais compris le message tout à l'heure. Mais il semblerait que non, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
  
  
-Je suis désolée.  
  
  
  
-LA FERME!Sale petite catin!, lui cria l'homme en la tirant par les cheveux  
  
Il la lâcha soudainement les cheveux de la jeune fille pour se rapprocher de son oreille violemment.  
  
  
  
-Écoute-moi bien, commença Lucius en sortant son poignard orné de pierre précieuse, Si tu t'approche encore de mon fils je te jure qu'il va t'arriver la même chose que ta saloppe d'amie. Je te truciderais, t'égorgerais et j'en prendrai du plaisir, lui dit Lucius en frottant la lame de son couteau contre sa joue et ensuite il partit rapidement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur et éclata en sanglot. La jeune fille était épuisée, vidée et blessé. Mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait resté là, elle se releva et partit dans sa prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drago était seul dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à sa soirée, à son père, à ce qu'il avait fait et surtout à la belle Morgane. Même si cette dernière était une moldue, il avait réussi à tombé en amour avec elle. Mais malheureusement, il savait qu'en étant amoureux d'elle qu'il jouait avec le feu. Car elle appartenait à son père et toute personne savait que les choses qui appartenaient À Mr.Malefoy, il ne valait mieux pas y touché. Mais ce qui supportait le moins dans cette histoire, C'est que son père se permette de faire du mal à sa bien-aimée sans raison vraiment valable et que lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et sa, ça le frustrait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni même en parler avec qui que ce soit car sinon il mettait sa vie en danger. Sur-ce, Drago s'endormit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane essayait de dormir, mais en vain, ses blessures lui faisaient trop mal et elle avait de la misère à respirée.  
  
-Je dois sûrement avoir une côte de casser, pensa t'elle.  
  
Elle passa la main sur sa tempe qui lui faisait aussi très mal. Elle remarqua alors, qu'elle saignait. Elle prit un morceau de linge et le mit sur sa tempe. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les genoux en dessous du menton et se mit à penser aux jours qu'elle avait vécu dans ce manoir. Mais surtout à qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle aimait une personne interdite et elle avait comme maître un malade sanguinaire qui abusait de son pouvoir et ce maître ne lui donnait pas le droit d'aimer. Et ça elle trouvait ça injuste, pour la première fois de sa vie elle aimait quelqu'un réellement et elle n'y avait pas droit. À cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue. La jeune fille, fini par s'endormir, morte de fatigue.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Morgane essaya de ce levée, mais elle en fut incapable, elle avait trop mal. Au moindre mouvement, elle laissait échapper un cri de douleur. En plus de cela elle avait faim et soif. Elle sentait aussi comme un vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si quelque choses avait gruger son intérieur, comme si hier on lui avait voler quelque chose.  
  
  
  
Un être aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux fit son apparition dans la chambre de la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
-Maître Drago m'envoie pour savoir si vous allez bien et il m'a aussi demandé de vous apportez un petit déjeuner, lui dit l'être s'une voix stridente  
  
Morgane envoyant la petite créature, eut un petit rire léger. Elle trouvait la créature si mignonne!  
  
  
  
-Hé bien! Tu remerciera ton maître pour le petit déjeuner. Et pour savoir si je vais bien..enfin..j'ai mal partout!, lui répondit Morgane avec misère.  
  
  
  
-Nous, les elfes de maison, avons un don pour guérir quelques blessures, laissé-moi regardé vos blessure madame, dit le petit elfe.  
  
Le petit elfe s'approcha de Morgane et plaça ces petites mains au-dessus de son corps. Morgane sentit quelque chose quitté de son corps. La jeune fille bougea...rien aucune douleur.  
  
-Il vous reste juste quelques ecchymoses Miss.  
  
Morgane remercia la petite créature qui s'en alla par la suite en prenant bien soin de laissé des crêpes/pankake avec un grand verre de jus d'orange.  
  
  
  
Morgane se leva pour aller chercher son assiette que l'elfe avait laisser par-terre Lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venant de la salle à mangée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je me semble Narcissa qu'on avait été clair la-dessus! Cria Lucius en lançant son assiette par-terre.  
  
Narcissa qui était habituée à se genre de crise ne broncha pas.  
  
-Je veut juste savoir où tu la déniché..Bang!!!!  
  
Lucius venait de la frapper au visage. Drago à se moment se leva.  
  
-Père ARRÊTER!!! Cria Drago à son père qui était entrain de ruer sa femme de coup.  
  
Lucius lâcha sa femme et se retourna vers Drago.  
  
-Pardon! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris où tu as vraiment voulu me dire quoi faire? -Non père ce n'est pas...  
  
-Alors, insinue-tu que je suis un incapable??Ta façon de te conduire c'est temps-ci me déçois beaucoup Drago, énormément même, Lucius s'approchait de lui l'air menaçant, peut-être qu'il va falloir que je refasse ton éducation..  
  
Drago, reculait tranquillement derrière sa chaise, tandis que Lucius approchait de lui.  
  
  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te redonne une leçon. J'aurais cru que tu te serais rappeler de la dernière fois où ce que tu m'as interrompu.  
  
Drago regardait son père avec frayeur. La dernière fois que son père l'avait battu, il l'avait resque tué. Si son elfe de maison n'avait pas été là, il serait mort.  
  
-Bien sûre père que je m'en rappelle, vous avez faillit me tué ce soir-là, lui dit Drago avec méfiance.  
  
-Et bien cette fois-ci je ne m'attaquerai pas à toi mais à la belle Morgane..  
  
-Morgane ma servante??, demanda Narcissa qui était toujours par-terre  
  
  
  
-Toi tu la ferme et tu te mêle de tes affaires, « ENDOLORIS », cria Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa poussa un cri de douleur.  
  
  
  
-Car je crois qu'elle te plaît bien.ma pute à MOI!  
  
Drago commençait à perdre son sang froid, il n'acceptait pas que son père considérait Morgane de la sorte mais ce qui l'enrageait le plus c'est qu'il veuille encore lui faire du mal.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire.l'égorgé, l'éventré..  
  
Et Drago lui sauta dessus en le rouant de coup, mais Lucius fut plus fort que lui et prit le dessus. Drago, avait le nez ensanglanter en plus d'avoir des lésions corporelles sur son corps.Lucius le prit par le collet et l'accota contre le mur.  
  
  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Hahahahaha, Pourtant tu le sais qu'il ne faut pas approcher ce qui m'appartient.  
  
Maintenant Drago le regardais avec haine et défis.  
  
  
  
-Morgane ne t'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas une chose!  
  
Et Lucius lui donna un coup de poing au visage, ce qui le fit tomber par- terre. Ensuite Malefoy père ressortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago.  
  
-Endoloris!!!ces mots Lucius les avait prononcer lentement.  
  
  
  
Drago lâcha un cri et se tordait par-terre tellement que la douleur était intense. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché ses entrailles une par une.  
  
  
  
Lucius tant qu'a lui serra sa baguette et sortit du manoir laissant sa femme et son fils souffrir.  
  
  
  
Drago jeta un coup d'?il au tour de lui et vit sa mère pleurée, il s'approcha d'elle mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser tranquille. Drago sortit de la salle à mangée. En sortant de la salle, il vit Morgane qui se précipitait vers lui.  
  
-J'ai tout entendu! Est-ce que ça va?, lui demanda Morgane qui avait l'air inquiète.  
  
-Ça va aller mieux, aussitôt que je serais allonger. Tu porte encore ma cape??  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
Morgane aida Drago à marcher pour se rende à sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Rendu dans la chambre à Drago, Morgane l'embrassa doucement le jeune homme qui se laissait faire. Lorsque Morgane posa la main sur la hanche de ce dernier, Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va aller?  
  
-Je pense que c'est l'endoloris de mon père.  
  
-Le quoi??  
  
-Un sort que mon père ma lancer qui fait très mal.  
  
Morgane alla s'étendre à côté de lui et lui prit la main tout en posant la tête sur son épaule. Drago l'embrassa sur son épaule qui dépassait de la cape tout en lui enlevant. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Drago caressait sa peau douce et blanche comme la neige. La jeune fille déposa un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Drago enleva tranquillement ses vêtements. Son corps était contre celui de Morgane. Sa peau contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois tout en s'allongeant et en se caressant partout. Le jeune blond pénétra doucement Morgane qui se permetta cette fois-ci de gémir. Drago recommença le geste toujours doucement. Après, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre amoureusement, rêvant de l'Amour éternel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre désoler de la fin vraiment quétaine, cul-cul, rose bonbon, bref...  
  
Ljiah : Enfin j'ai vraiment hâte à la suite de ta fic..et oui j'essaie de faire vite.Merci de ton revew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'ai une triste nouvelle a vous annoncez..cette fic va être bientôt terminer.Snif snif snif .j'ai de la peine..mais surtout que c'est parce que je ne pense pas faire d'autre dramatique.Je vais finir cette fic par la suite je vais essayer de finaliser le Retour de Miss Malefoy et en même temps je vais répondre au défis que Dray et Harry vont à Durmstrang, j'ai l'intention de la faire humour...Donc c'est ce qui en était..  
  
  
  
Alors, donc je demande pour avoir le 8ème chapitre de faire monter le compteur a 100!!!SVP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mya qui vous aime fort fort fort 


	8. La vérité

Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez!Ce prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette fic.j'en ai les larmes aux yeux!!!C'est trop triste.parce que vous tout mes revewers.JE VOUS AIME!!!Et j'aimais cette fic je vous le jure.mais voilà que la fin est arrivée(PUTAIN DE FIN!!!)  
  
Alors dans ce chapitre plusieurs choses vont s'expliquer, il va même il y avoir un point de vue de Lucius, ainsi que de Narcissa, de Drago et de Morgane. Donc un chapitre plutôt long.  
  
  
  
Désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaiter. Car j'avais plein de travaux scolaire ainsi qu'une pièce à apprendre! Mais bon.cesse de barvadage place au remerciement!!  
  
  
  
Je tiens d'abord à dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont supportés! À tout le monde qui ont rendu cette fic possible : Revewer, Vulcaine7, Sonya.Mes parents!!!!(Bien oui sans leur permission.je n'aurais pas pu utiliser l'ordinateur.)et bien sure mon cerveau ainsi que la musique m'ont guidé pour écrire cette fic.  
  
Bon remerciement au revewer :  
  
  
  
Sonya : Non je ne pense pas que Lucius est ci méchant que ça.Et puis voici le dernier chapitre!!!Merci So'!!!J'taime fort!  
  
Black_sweet : Voici la suite.la dernière.snif.et puis pour le retour de miss Malfoy je crois que ça va aller juste après Noël.Merci!!!  
  
Solla : Oui je sais Lucius n'est pas gentil dans cette fic! Et bien sure voici le dernier chapitre..Merci!!!  
  
Vulcaine7 : Je sais.c'est vraiment cul-cul..mais croit-moi la fin ne l'est pas!!!Merci beaucoup à toi aussi!!!J'taime fort!!!Merci d'avoir supporter mais crises de « J'Ai pu d'idée.je sais pas comment ça va finir..»Bon en tout cas Merci!!!!!  
  
Lord Malfoy : Croit moi c'est rare que je suis rapide! C'est juste que j'étais souvent en congé et que j'avais de l'inspiration. La je sais je n'ai pas été très rapide.et oui la fin déjà! Toi aussi tu vas me manqué! Merci beaucoup pour tes revews!!!  
  
Minie-Voldie : et bien désolé mais c'est la fin de cette histoire! Je suis contente que tu l'aime beaucoup! Et Vive les revewers comme toi!!!Merci!!!  
  
Magli : Ouais c'est cul-cul.mais j'ai pas de scène de cul-cul prévue pour mon dernier chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour les revews!  
  
Iorek marie Byrnikson : Et oui c'est la fin.c'est super triste.voici la suite!Merci!!!  
  
Poucycatt : Oui je sais c'est tout mimi..Alors voici la fin de cette histoire.Merci pour tout tes beaux revews!!!!!!Toi aussi tu vas me manqué!!  
  
MyMye-Potter : Ouais je sais ça va vite!Et puis oui c'est tout drama et tout rose! Et c'est la fin.Toi aussi tu vas me manqué surtout avec tes questions!!! Merci!!!  
  
  
  
Molianne : Là au moins je le sais.mais moi je trouve que je fais beaucoup de faute c'est pour ça.Alors voici la fin.Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manqué avec tes «Tu écris bien» Merci pour tes revews!  
  
Fluffy : Je ne vous lâche pas c'est parce que le moment de la fin est venu.Et si je vous demande des revews et bien c'est parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que ma fic est apprécié.Merci!!!  
  
Lev' : Ce n'est pas grave tu sais.Moi je n'aime pas les romans arlequin.mais si tu aimes tu as le droit!!! Alors c'est normal que tu aimes ma fin de chapitre.MERCI ISA!!!  
  
Emrha Potter : Bah...ce n'est pas si grave.L'important c'est que tu la lise!!Merci a toi aussi pour les beaux revews!!!  
  
Sanchèse : Une autre qui va me manquée!Snif snif snif!!!Voici la suite. Et merci pour les revews!!  
  
Luna : Qu'est ce que j'attend pour mettre la suite je le sais-tu moi!!!EN tout cas la vlà.on se voit à l'école.  
  
Marie : Ouais c'est beau je la fais la.Merci pour la revew!!!  
  
The Marauder : je suis contente que tu aimes Morgane!!!Et puis elle est loin d'être parfaite.Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Lucius et dans mon histoire je l'hait !!!Donc merci pour la revew!  
  
Ljah Jedusor : Et oui c'est la fin.c'est triste mais c'est la vie!!!!Mais moi j'Ai hâte que tu publies ton nouveaux chapitres!!!!  
  
Tweet : Bon une autre qui aimes ça!!Mais bon c'est pas grave.voici le dernier chapitre!!!Merci!!  
  
  
  
Bon fin des remerciements!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
La vérité  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane et Drago se réveillèrent en même temps.  
  
-Le sort n'est pas brisé.  
  
-Quoi?Le sort mais quel sort? Ah! Oui le sort, dit le jeune homme encore endormis.  
  
-Je l'ai rêvé!  
  
-Mais je ne comprend pas.ce n'était pas sensée se briser avec l'amour d'un Malefoy?  
  
-Supposé. à moins que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement ou que, Morgane arrêta de parler elle crut entendre du bruit.  
  
Comme de fait on frappa à la chambre de Drago.  
  
-Vite Morgane rentre dans ma penderie! Dit Drago en poussant Morgane dans l'immense placard.  
  
Drago ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Ho père bonsoir, dit Drago amèrement à son père qui venait d'entré.  
  
-Les elfes de maisons n'ont pas fait le lit ce matin? Demanda Lucius en voyant le lit défait.  
  
-Heu..je suis allée me recoucher suite à la dispute de ce matin, marmonna Drago.  
  
Morgane écoutait la conversation tout en essayant de ne pas respirer.  
  
  
  
-Bien, je voulais justement te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. J'espère que tu as compris? Car je ne trouve pas Morgane, un sourire diabolique ce dessina sur ses lèvres, et j'aurais peut-être cru que tu saurait où elle est?  
  
  
  
-Non je vous assure que je ne sais pas où elle est!  
  
-Ne me ment pas!dit Lucius en frappant son fils au visage.  
  
Morgane ouvrit la porte de la penderie violemment.  
  
-Lâchez-le! Cria la jeune fille à l'homme.  
  
-Maintenant mon esclave veut me donner des ordres? Très bien, il prit la jeune fille sauvagement par le poignet, Et croit-moi on se reparlera lança- t-il à l'égard de son fils.  
  
Morgane essayait de se débattre mais l'homme la tenait trop fort.  
  
-Lâchez-moi!Vous me faites mal! Drago aide-moi!  
  
-La ferme!Espèce de traînée!,lui cria Lucius en la tirant par le poignet.  
  
La jeune fille ne disait rien mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle bouillait de rage. Elle suivait avec peine Lucius qui marchait trop vite pour elle.  
  
Il l'emmena dans un endroit sombre et frisquet. La jeune fille reconnu les cachots. Lucius la poussa dans l'un d'eu. La jeune fille tomba à genoux sur la paille sec, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage ruisselant de larme. Lucius ferma la porte et la barra derrière lui. Morgane se dirigea vers la porte, prit les barreaux entre ses mains et cria :  
  
  
  
-Laissez-moi sortir! Mais la jeune fille découragé s'accroupi contre le mur et se laissa glissée par-terre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra dans une pièce circulaire avec un bureau de marbre avec une immense bibliothèque derrière le bureau. Un feu se consumait dans l'immense foyer de pierre gravé de tête de mort. Il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise de cuir et sortit de son bureau un immense livre avec de l'or dessus. Il ouvrit, sortit une plume dont il imbiba le bout d'encre. Il se mit à écrire.  
  
  
  
«Pourquoi es-ce que j'ai fait ça?Je sais que je suis possessif, mais je ne l'ai jamais été à ce point surtout avec une moldue! Serais-je entrains d'aimé cette fille à un tel point que je ne sais plus me contrôler.je ne peu l'aimé c'est impossible.alors pourquoi cette obsession, cette possession envers elle. Sa poitrine avec ce tatouage de dragon. Serait-elle destiné à mon fils plutôt qu'a moi? Impossible! Elle est à moi et uniquement à moi. Tout d'elle m'appartient, son corps, son esprit, ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes descendants au milieu du dos et ses lèvres rouge comme le sang jurant avec sa peau blanche comme un glacier ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu si pure malgré son impureté à elle. Et mon fils qui veut me la prendre.je le tuerais de mes propres mains! Et elle sera à moi pour toujours. »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius déposa sa plume. Il prit la bouteille de cognac qui était sur son bureau et s'en versa un verre. Il fit tournoyé l'alcool dans son verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il reprit sa plume et se remit à écrire.  
  
«Et ma femme dans tout ça. Cette saloppe qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires! Morgane s'occupe d'elle point! Et ce que je fais avec ne la regarde pas.elle aussi si elle me nuit je la tuerais! Et la je pourrai enfin avoir Morgane à moi seul!»  
  
  
  
Suite à cette phrase il eut un rire macabre qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
  
  
Drago était dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit tout en fixant le plafond. Il faisait souvent cela quand il voulait réfléchir ou pour se calmer. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie délivrer Morgane et s'enfuir avec elle.  
  
Il prit un sac de toile et mit le plus de linge possible dedans avec un sac de gallion. Il ramassa aussi sur son bureau le petit couteau de poche qu'il avait reçu en cadeau lorsqu'il avait 13 ans.  
  
Il savait ou son père l'avait emmené. Dans les cachots. Il en était sur. Car lorsque son père n'en pouvait plus avec quelqu'un généralement il l'enfermait dans un cachot.  
  
Drago se dépêcha de descendre le plus vite possible au cachot, pour délivré Morgane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane pleurait en silence, assise dans un coin. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait mourir dans ce trou, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vit drago arriver.  
  
-Ici!Drago!, cria la jeune fille.  
  
Drago entendit la voix et courra vers le cachot où était emprisonné Morgane. Il l'embrassa à travers les barreaux. Le jeune homme blond sortit son couteau et l'inséra dans la serrure du cachot.  
  
-Dépêche-toi!Il va sûrement revenir!,cria Morgane à travers ses larmes.  
  
-Je fais ce que je peux, dit Drago qui était énervé.  
  
Des bruits de pas se fit entendre.  
  
-Vite!  
  
-Fichu couteau!  
  
-Drago c'est ton père!  
  
  
  
Lucius vu ce que son fils était entrain de faire. Sur le coup du moment, il sortit une dague de sa botte et.  
  
-DRAGO RETOURNE TOI VITE!, cria Morgane voyant Lucius lever la dague vers son fils.  
  
Mais trop tard l'homme planta la dague dans le dos de son fils qui s'effondra face à Morgane. Lucius donna un autre coup à la même place. Le sang commençait à s'étendre vers le cachot de Morgane.  
  
-Mon amour, dit la jeune fille qui pleurait tout en descendant par-terre pour voir le corps inerte du jeune homme.  
  
La jeune fille recula dans le fond de son cachot lorsqu'elle vit l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'approcher de celui-ci.  
  
-Maintenant votre amour est mort, c'est maintenant moi, murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que Morgane puisse l'entendre.  
  
Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle était fichu. Qu'elle allait rester avec ce monstre toute sa vie. Drago était la seule chose positive qui lui restait dans sa vie.  
  
Lucius s'approchait d'elle, tranquillement. Il lui prit le poignet.  
  
  
  
-Maintenant tu vas me suivre, lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
-Non je ne vous suivrez pas!cria t'elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme mais elle échoua.  
  
L'homme la traîna mais elle tomba par-terre à côté du corps éteint. Ses genoux était maintenant recouvert du sang de son amour perdu. Elle regarda le corps quelques instants. Elle se rappela de ses baisés chauds lorsque Lucius la prit par ses cheveux pour la relevée.  
  
-Allez lève-toi ingrate!  
  
-La jeune fille suivit le mouvement de l'homme qu'elle était obligé de suivre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa était dans sa chambre personnelle en train de faire de la broderie. En tant normal, elle serait en train de faire une promenade dans les jardins, mais la blessure que Lucius lui avait fait à la jambe le matin même lui en empêchait. Narcissa se demandait bien ou pouvait-être Morgane car elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.  
  
-Lucius a du l'enfermer dans un cachot, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Pour voir si elle avait raison, Narcissa prit sa canne noir lustré et descendit au cachot.  
  
  
  
Dans l'allé des cahots, le corps de Drago était toujours là sanglant par- terre.Lorsque Narcissa arriva elle se précipita sur lui.  
  
-Mon fils!Il a osé toucher à mon fils, cria Narcissa de douleur en retournant le corps.  
  
-Ho Drago.tu ne devais pas mourir à un si jeune âge. tu n'était pas comme ton père!Narcissa se mit à pleuré, elle caressa les cheveux blond pâle de son fils et s'effondra, la tête dans le creux de ses bras couché sur le torse du blond.  
  
-Je savait que je te trouverais ici, dit une voix masculine derrière elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Lucius avec Morgane qu'Il tenait près de lui.  
  
  
  
-Qu'a tu fais à mon fils?, lui cria-t-elle avec des sanglotements dans sa voix.  
  
  
  
-Je l'ai tué, tu sais Narcissa que j'ai toujours tout fait pour arriver à mes fins. Il m'empêchait d'avoir cette beauté pour moi tout seul alors je l'ai tué, dit-il à sa femme comme si c'était une tout à fait normal.  
  
Narcissa se releva avec mal à l'aide de sa canne.  
  
-Tu es devenu complètement fou!  
  
Il eut un rire macabre, froid.  
  
-Fou!?! Oui je suis rendu fou et c'est à cause d'elle, il poussa Morgane vers le corps de son fils, C'est cette garce qui m'a rendu comme ça. Elle n'a beau qu'être une moldue mais elle m'a envoûtée!!!  
  
La jeune fille commençait à comprendre pourquoi le sort ne c'était pas brisé. Un Malfoy devait l'aimer, pas 2.  
  
Narcissa attira la jeune fille vers elle.  
  
-Je te défend de l'approché Lucius! Dit Narcissa à l 'égard de son mari.  
  
-Tu penses que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher! Il ôta Narcissa de devant Morgane et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Narcissa avait cogné le mur. Elle était maintenant inconsciente.  
  
  
  
-Tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger maintenant ma belle, dit Lucius en s'avançant vers Morgane.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille fixa ses yeux dans les siens qui étaient gris acier. Elle savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai mes jambes, dit la jeune fille avant de partir à la course.  
  
Lucius sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune fille.  
  
-Stupefix!  
  
La jeune fille s'immobilisa après que le sort l'est atteint. L'homme se dirigea vers elle.Il déposa un baisé froid sur ses lèvres avant de réveillé la jeune fille.  
  
-Maintenant tu ne pue plus t'enfuir, dit Lucius à la jeune fille.  
  
La jeune fille se mit à sangloter. Elle était prise par l'étreinte de l'homme qui était par-dessus elle.  
  
-Maintenant jure-moi que tu m'appartiendra et que tu m'aimeras pour toujours, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, je ne vous aime pas et je n'appartient à personne. Et j'aime votre fils! Dit la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours.  
  
Lucius se leva rapidement.  
  
  
  
-Mon fils! Mais il est mort! Vu que je n'aurais jamais la certitude que tu m'appartiendra, il pointa sa baguette sur elle, Aveda Kedavra!  
  
Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et arriva sur la jeune fille qui mourra sur le coup.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit sa femme qui était debout et qui se tenait à l'aide de sa canne. Elle avança tranquillement vers lui.  
  
-Tu es un malade, un salaud, qui ne sais pas aimé!À ces mot elle sortit de sa canne une longue épée argenté, Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que j'ai endurée toute ses dernières années!  
  
Même si cette dernière avait de la difficulté à marcher, elle avançait vers Lucius, l'épée à la hauteur du ventre de son mari. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais l'effet que ça fait d'être mal traité, elle lui enfonça un coup d'épée dans le ventre, D'être soumise, elle lui enfonça un autre coup d'épée, De voir son fils dans une marre de sang!Le sais-tu?  
  
Incapable de se contrôler, elle le rua de coup d'épée sur son torse. Le sang giclait de partout. Elle en avait sur sa robe bleu royal ainsi que dans ses cheveux blonds platines. Elle arrêta et regarda le corps gisant par-terre de son mari à côté de celui de son fils.Elle lançant son épée proche des corps.  
  
Elle sorti du manoir, boitant, n'ayant plus de canne sur le quel se tenir, la robe en sang. Elle se mit à genoux et cria toute sa douleur. Le ciel qui était couvert de nuage commençait à faire place au soleil. Narcissa en voyant cela se releva et regarda une dernière fois le manoir. Elle tourna le dos au manoir et partit refaire sa vie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN DE L'HISTOIRE  
  
  
  
  
  
J'essaie d'imaginer vos tête..sa doit ressembler à ça : O__________O  
  
  
  
Je sais c'est triste comme chapitre et comme fin!Mais c'est ici que s'arrête la fic.mais vous pouvez m'envoyé des revews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!  
  
  
  
Mais je continue d'écrire et oui j'ai commencée une fic humoristique dont le premier chapitre est publié. Elle s'intitule : Vivre selon Durmstrang!!!  
  
  
  
Bon je vous aimes tout le monde!!!!!  
  
  
  
Myamora Malfoy  
  
-xxxxxxxxxx- 


	9. Remerciemment et annonce!

Et oui! J'ai décider de répondre au revew et en même temps de vous annoncez quelques choses. Suite à la popularité et à une fin qui nous laisse hors de soi..je vous annonce une suite! Et oui une suite! C'est sure ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est à venir! C'est en cour de préparation!Alors maintenant remerciements!A en passant si vous voulez une suite il me faut 5 revew pour me dire que vous en voulez une!  
  
  
  
Molianne : Comme tu vois ce n'est pas le dernier vu qu'il y aura une suite qui aura pour nom : Nouvelle Vie!Merci pour tes beaux encouragement! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira!Merci pour tout!  
  
Tweet : Ça c'est voulu! Mais ce N'est pas la fin! Vu qu'il y aura une suite!  
  
Sonya : Ouais yé mort mais y va continuer à faire chier pareil ce connard! Merci de m'avoir encourager ma Petite Soso! Je t'aime super fort!  
  
Trunks-01 : C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie! Parce que sans personne pour lire.j'aurais p-e pas continuer! Heu.et pk Narcissa et Lucius son OOC??Bon bien merci! Et contente qu'elle t'es plu!  
  
Ljiah Jedusor : C'est pour ça qu'Il y a une suite! Alors merci beaucoup!  
  
Poucycat : En fais moi non plus.c'était supposer être Morgane la survivante! Mais j'ai changer à la dernière minute.vu qu'une suite n'était pas prévu! Mais la j'ai décider d'en faire une! Merci pour tes revews!  
  
Miss_Serpentard : Bien contente qu'elle t'es plu! Et T'inquiete les tiennes aussi son tres sanglante! Alors merci de me revewer à toute mes fics! Tu m'encourage beaucoup!  
  
Iorek marie.. :Ouais j'ai fais mourir tout le monde! Et ce que je prends.je ne prends rien.c,est jusque quand j'écris je me défoule et écouter du Marilyn Manson et du Nirvana ne dois pas aider! Et oui je suis imprévisible malade et cingler.je l'avoue! Merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que la suite va te faire réagir autant!  
  
Saria : J'ai réussi à te faire rire???Moi j'ai pleurer en l'écrivant! Lol Et bien merci bien1 J'espère que la suite va être aussi bonne!  
  
Luna : Ben tu me tueras une autre fois!Et merci pour le beau compliment!  
  
Ange : Tu sais dans la vie tout le monde doit mourir même drago! Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai pleurer quand je l'ai fais mourir! Contente qu'elle t'es plu! Merci!  
  
The maraudeur : Je sais je suis une fille traumatisante quand je m'y met! Et j'aime traumatiser le monde!  
  
MyMyPotter : Moi aussi j'aime ça ce genre d'histoire! Et j'aime être sadique! Et oui j'en écris une autre..triste.Ma vie Mon rêve.Bref merci!  
  
Mystik : Ouais une autre traumatiser!Et j'aime pas faire comme tout le monde!Merci bcp bcp bcp!  
  
Laz27 : J'adore ta revew!J'aime comment tu me vois.c'est vrai que je suis psychopathe sur les bords!Merci, Merci merci!  
  
  
  
Et je dis un gros merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu! Et si le monde veulent que je fasse une suite et bien je vais en faire une!!!!Mais pour ça il me faut des revews! 5 minums!  
  
  
  
Mya qui vous aime tous fort fort fort!!!1 


End file.
